Detective Hefty and his Assistant Pushover
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: A silly concept for a story I thought of! Not ment to be taken seriously. Rated T 'cause I feel like it.


Don't own the Smurfs. This is a silly idea I just thought of. I mean come on, Hefty would be a horrible detective and we know it.

...

Harmony was playing his trumpet, waking up everybody in a 5 mile radius, though the Smurf village might not be that big... Anyway all the grumpy Smurfs and Smurfettes groaned as they walked over to the podium... EXCEPT THE AMAZING HEFTY. He had already been up since 12:01, doing every single form of excercise you could imagine, from lifting weights to sumo wrestling with a panda in the Himalayas. He had arrived just in the nick of time to see all the annoyed Smurfs and the few Smurfettes standing around the podium. An equally tired looking Papa walked up the podium.

"My fellow Smurfs, as much as I hate waking up this early, I have concerning news. Nosy Smurf has informed me that he heard a struggle last night, and hasn't heard of Enamoured Smurf, who had been crying all night long next door. We expect foul play, so two Smurfs shall be selected to find the issue. Brainy, Smurfette, will you be able to find the cause?"

Everyone was expecting a long speech, but was surprised when Brainy nonchalantly replied in unison with Smurfette.

"Yes Papa Smurf."

That's when a hand shot through the air faster than a hawk chasing Scaredy Smurf.

"Yes... You."

"Why can't I look for the case Papa?!"

Usually Papa would give him a short lecture why, but he was to Smurfin' tired to.

"If you can find a partner you can look."

Hefty carefully scanned the crowd. Some of his pals like Gutsy and Handy gave him tired thumbs up, but they felt like Smurfette slapped them very shortly.

"Come on Pushover! We have some invesigating to do!"

"Wha- I just want to go to bed!"

But it was already too late as they headed toward the scene of the strange event.

...

"Hmmmmm... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-"

"OH JUST START LOOKING ALREADY HEFTY!"

"I am!"

"NOT AT YOUR MUSCLES!"

"Oh fine! Why're you so mad?!"

"Because just to get to the other side of the Smurfin' village, you made us hijack your twin's ship, we got attacked by a whole bunch of female pirates, we ran into some shady Smurf who told us to call him the 'Doctor', and we ran into a whole bunch of Smurfin' talking ANIMALS!"

"HEY! It's not hijacking if it belongs to your brother, that doesn't notice since he keeps dreaming, those females were hot, that guy was awesome, and those were the cutest animals I've ever seen! Besides, I got to fight myself!"

Pushover groaned as Hefty pulled out a magnifing glass.

"Now what is this?!"

"In those Smurflock Holmes books Handy won't stop talking about he mentioned one of these! Now this will be a breeze!"

Hefty proceeded to walk around the area, he obviously had no use for the footprints, or the smurfball bat, I mean who cared about those?

"AHA!"

"You found something?"

"Yes! Look at this!"

"... A rock?"

"Yes! Think about it, this rock clearly saw what occured, ALL WILL BE UNEARTHED BY THIS STONE OF SECRETS!"

"Oh dear Smurf why did I have to be named Pushover?"

Pushover watched in sadness as Hefty tried to communicate with the worthless inanimate object.

"Hefty, look at the smurfball bat."

The brawny Smurf did so and shrugged in nonintrest.

"It was just tossed here, if Nosy lived next door, someone would want to quickly get business done or they'd be spotted! The footprints might even lead to the culprit themself!"

"Not now Pushover! Wait..."

"What Hefty?"

"I got it! The smurfball bat was just tossed here! Nosy lives next door, so someone would want to quickly get business done or they'd be spotted! The footprints might even lead to the culprit themself!"

The other Smurf just looked at him angrily.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SMURFIN' SAID!"

"Whoa Pushover! You should watch that language, what if Papa heard you! Either way, onward!"

Pushover wondered what he did to deserve this, as Hefty kept talking about what a genious he was.

...

They'd reach the village square, where they decidec to have a lunch break but hey who cares about two Smurfs eating lunch if nothing romantic happens?! Let's look into the background... Oh, Smurfette's talking to Scaredy... Lucky's in Tapper's Place gambling again... Greedy hit Nobody with a rolling pin and is dragging him to his hut... Oh look a butterfly! Anyway, the two Smurfs finished their lunch and headed towards where the footprints led to the town mess hall. Pushover just sat in the chairs as Hefty did his over dramatic 'detective' work.

"Hey Pushover! How're you doing?"

The Smurf looked up to see Smurfette sit by him.

"Oh hey Smurfette, I've been better... Hefty's such an idiot. Might not be as bad as Brainy though."

"Actually, Brainy's not that bad, we're slowly narrowing down a lis-"

"Pushover! I've narrowed down a list of possible suspects!"

"GIVE THAT BACK HEFTY!"

The brawns held the paper high as the brains tried with all his might to take the paper back. Smurfette nervously smiled at Pushover, who just smacked his head on the tabl-

"Hey Narrator, can ya shut the Smurf up?! You're making my story sound bad!"

Everyone looked at the Smurf stranglely as Narrator was nowhere nearby.

"Ya know I can see part of your ear by the door."

NARRATOR WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN.

"Alright Imma come over there and beat the living Smurf out of ya for ruining my amazing story!"

Bring it on mother Smurfer.

...

Narrator Smurf has challenged you to a battle.

Hefty used Focus Energy

Hefty is building his energy

Narrator used Agility

Narrator's speed increased

Hefty used Revenge

It's not very effective...

Narrator used Foresight

An attack was foreseen

Hefty used Bulk Up

Narrator used Psychic

It's super effective!

Hefty's HP is critical!

An attack was foreseen!

"Ugghh..."

Hefty fainted! Narrator gained 58 EXP.

...

Hefty Smurf learned that you don't mess with greater forces that are much more powerfu-GAH!

Much better! He finally shut up! Now I can tell this story right!

...

Hoped you enjoyed everybody! Favorites, ideas, and rev-

"Wait, who the Smurf are you?!"

I'm the author who shall code name herself Temper. Trying to end a story here!

"But I finally got him to shut up! What the Smurf?!"

Boo hoo go cry to Papa. Anyway reviews are welcomed by- AHH YOU SMU-!

" THERE'S MORE KICKS THAN WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"


End file.
